


Throne Room

by Alecair



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Asphyxiation, Biting, Deepthroating, F/M, Hair-pulling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecair/pseuds/Alecair
Summary: I just wanted to write kinky sex with a female warrior of light and Zenos.





	Throne Room

       Zenos knew this wasn’t the time to be fraternizing with the Warrior of Light. All the same, he didn’t care. He also knew that he wanted the lips kissing his, wrapped around his thick cock as he shoved it down her throat while he pulled her hair. He wanted her gagging on his cock as he spilt his seed down her throat. Zenos pulled away,licked his lips and dipped down to bite hard on her neck, eliciting a pained groan from her lips. He licked at the blood and pulled away, eyes glazed over with lust and lips stained red. He gripped her hair tightly and yanked her head back. Zenos’ cock twitched underneath his armor and clothes. He was starting to become impatient with himself, ready to throw off his armor and fuck the woman like a wild beast. He groaned at the thought of wrapping his hands around her neck, depriving her of breath, as he pounded into her, only letting go when she was on the brink of blacking out.

“I will send you to ruin. I’ll show you a sick,twisted desire, pleasure you’ll be unlikely to forget. I’ll show you a lust that none other than I can satisfy.” The warrior of light shivered at the sound of his voice. Throat dry as she imagined what he would do to her.

“Zenos…” she licked her lips in an attempt to keep them moist. Zenos smirked, let her hair go, and started dropping his armor to the floor, watching as she followed suit. He grasped her wrist and brought it to his ever growing erection, the only things between her hand and his cock were his pants and small clothes. He moved his grip to her hand and squeezed.

“You feel that?” he started. “That’s what I’m going to use to make you scream, how I’ll gag you. I’ll make you submit to me, my name being the only coherent word to escape your lips” Zenos let go and pulled his trousers and small clothes down, before kicking them to the side. His shirt, carelessly pulled off and tossed.

“You like to talk, don’t you?” the Warrior of Light kneeled and took him into her hands, slowly bringing her mouth around his cock.

Zenos impatiently grabbed her head and and shoved the rest into her mouth. He looked down at her, a mischievous smile played on his lips. He waited for her cheeks to hollow before thrusting his hips. He revelled in the gagging noises she made every time he hit the back of her throat. Oh, he could cum right there. Zenos groaned as he entangled his fingers into her hair and pulled her further along his cock as he came undone.

The Warrior of Light pried his hands from her hair and pulled away from his dick. She grabbed his wrist with a smirk and pulled with all her might to bring him down to her level.

Zenos had her pinned within seconds. “I would have never suspected the Warrior of Light to be such a seductress.” he breathed out, a bit more turned on at the unexpected development. He wanted to taste every inch of her, to nip and bite every square inch of her skin. He started pulling at the rest of her clothes with lustful excitement, taking her wrists and forcing her arms above her head after tossing her top to the side, leaving her naked underneath him. Zenos bit at a nipple as her breasts moved with her arms, licking, nipping, and biting his way down from her cleavage, down to her inner thigh.

“Zenos…!” she cried out as he pressed a finger into her, rubbing at her clit with his thumb, applying more and more pressure with each passing second, his breathing becoming uneven. Zenos moved his thumb and bit her sensitive nub of flesh, rewarding him with a cry of her pleasure. He inserted a second finger and wiggled them around, attempting to find the spot that would make her scream the loudest. Zenos smirked against her and turned his head to bite the side of her leg, as she cried out his name once more. 

The Garlean male removed his fingers and sat on his heels, his cock hard and twitching as it was earlier. “Tell me, doesn’t asphyxiation sound intoxicating?” he paused as he stroked his cock and leaned forward, coming close to her face. “The thrill of fucking while you struggle for air? I get off to the thought of your fucked out face while i pound into you, as I strangle you.” Zenos set the tip of his cock at her entrance and moved a hand to her neck, giving a light squeeze. “Oh, don’t worry, I won’t let you black out. I plan to finish you from behind, while awake.”he said before pushing himself inside her slick walls. Zenos tightened his grip around her neck and moved his other hand to join, starting to pound into her while he watched her breaths become short. 

Her little pants and pleasured whimpers only served to turn him on more. If he wasn’t careful, he’d lose himself to ecstasy. His hips slapped against hers relentlessly as the room filled with her pleasured gasps. He groaned at the sight of her eyes rolling back, biting her bottom lip thereafter as she raked her nails down his back, her legs locked around his hips. He could feel himself nearing climax, hissing as she dug her nails deeper into his skin.

“As much as I’m enjoying the feeling of your nails piercing my back, I promised a better time. I’m going to need you to let go.” he said, prying her legs off of him. Zenos pulled out and flipped her over, smirking upon hearing the small whine that left her lips.

“Miss me?” he said rather cockily, angling her ass toward his hips. Zenos gripped her hips tightly, shoving himself into her from behind. The excitement he felt hearing her moan as loud as she had, he could swear he’d be willing for another round. His hips gyrated into hers, his fingers digging further into her hips. The lewd sounds of their skin slapping and their voices, filled the room once more. Zenos swore as he grabbed her hair with one hand and reaching up front to rub her clit with his other.

“Scream for me.” he growled. Zenos pulled her hair, forcing her onto his lap as he sat back. He released her hair and pinched a nipple, rolling her clit between his fingers, in his other hand. at a rapid pace while he pounded her hole.

“Zenos!” she couldn’t think clearly as he continued his assault on her body. The Warrior of Light couldn’t help but to let out a scream, his teeth sinking into her flesh once again. Zenos was close. He could feel himself ready to cum, his movements becoming more and more erratic as he heard her cry out sweet release, her orgasm rocking her to her very core. Zenos thrusted more, pounding into her harder as he came. He smirked as he heard her breath slow.

“So good you’ve fainted” he laughed darkly as he lifted her off of him, laying her on the floor, only to pick her up again in his arms. Zenos carried her all the way to the throne and sat down, laying her in his lap. He pressed the pad of his thumb against her swollen bottom lip. “Mine.” he claimed, determined to kill anyone who entered and disturbed the peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you are curious about any works I may work on in the future or have a question for me, please send it to my Tumblr. It's the username I use here, Alecair.
> 
> THANKS AGAIN!


End file.
